


Woman Wept

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Woman Wept

"Gonna want to bundle up for this one," the Doctor had said and now here Rose was, wrapped in so many layers there was sweat streaming down her forehead. The Time Lord emerged from beneath the console, his expression darkening at the sight of Jack entering the room behind her. Without a word, he turned on his heel and led them towards the door, flinging it open and letting in a draft of icy wind.

Rose sucked in her breath at the sight that met her eyes, rolling waves of ice and snow towering hundreds of meters into the sky before plummeting towards the ground, brilliant colors of white and green and blue refracting the sun’s rays over and over again.

Jack was not so taken with the scene and said something about the TARDIS’ film collection before firmly closing the door behind them. Rose took no notice of him, setting out at once to explore. The Doctor spoke up from time to time, explaining a bit about the history of the planet, but he was mostly silent as Rose darted and slid from formation to formation, exclaiming with delight over a dazzling ice structure and making a noise of distress over seeing a creature caught forever.

Occasionally she reached out to him, grabbing his hand when she hit a slippery patch or touching his shoulder with her need to share the beauty she saw. He didn’t rush her, encouraging her to take her time to explore everything that caught her fancy and answering any questions she had with none of the condescending comments she had grown used to from him. When at last she grew tired, he stood hand-in-hand with her, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon before bringing the TARDIS to them with a simple click of his sonic screwdriver.

Before they crossed the threshold, Rose leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, ignoring his look of shock and knowing that she was going to give this Time Lord her forever.


End file.
